Playtime
by Waterfall
Summary: Spike and Dru gets a visitor and decide to have a good time...


**Disclaimer: **The Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter books belong to Laurell K. Hamilton. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The plot (what little there is of it) is mine. Mine, I say!  
**Setting:** Before BtVS Season 2. Anywhere in the Anitaverse.  
**Rating:**M for torture  
**A/N:** Yes, I know. I have a twisted mind.

**  
Playtime  
****by Waterfall**

Edward had just finished his job and was putting away his weapons when it happened. One minute he was inside a normal, suburban house, its walls now bloodstained and marked by a few stray shots – the lycanthrope had a gun, for once. The next minute he was standing in almost complete darkness, looking at a stone wall. Someone giggled and he started to turn, drawing his gun. He didn't even get halfway around before something hit his head. Hard.

†-†-†

"Look, he's all pale! Like us…"  
The puzzling utterance was spoken in a drawn-out, sing-song, very British, and obviously female voice.  
"He's still human, pet," someone answered in an exasperated tone, also in British, a male this time.  
He concentrated on keeping his breathing even, pretending to still be unconscious. It wasn't easy, considering the fact that he was currently tied to a bed – naked. He could hear a rustle of cloth as the female sat down on the bed.  
"The little puppy's been hiding from the sun."  
The male laughed.  
"Some humans do. They stay in. Hide themselves away." He leaned closer to his captive, whispering into his ear. "But they still breathe. Wake up!"  
The punch in his kidney told him that his ploy hadn't worked. Surprised by the sudden pain his eyes flew open, and he looked straight into the eyes of a male vampire with a horribly deformed face.  
"Rise and shine, mate."  
A fluttering laugh escaped the female vampire. He looked at her, at both of them, absorbing as much as he could, looking for weaknesses. The female seemed frail, as if a strong gust of wind could blow her away. She also seemed to be quite insane, but then again – one could rarely tell with vampires. Her partner, on the other hand, was strong and healthy. He was also grinning ominously.  
"Now, then," he commented pleasantly, running a hand through the female's raven-black hair. "We want you to answer some questions for us. Do as we say, and we won't hurt you – much."  
The female giggled again. The sound was starting to get on his nerves.  
"Shhh," she whispered to Edward. "Don't say anything."  
"Why is that, princess?"  
She ignored the other vampire and leaned closer to him. While she was moving her face changed, fangs showing and the eye ridges becoming more pronounced until she looked as deformed as the male.  
_What kind of power is this? _he wondered, a small part of him becoming more worried by the minute. This was like no other vampire he'd ever seen – the whole situation was puzzling and strangely unreal. The female was so close that he could see her yellow, lycanthrope-like eyes.  
"I want to play," she told him earnestly. He didn't answer.

"All right, Dru, that's enough. You'll get to play later." The male turned and picked a burning candle from the nightstand.  
"Aawww…" she complained, lying down next to Edward on the bed. He tensed, and the male growled softy before beginning his interrogation.  
"Now the first thing I want to know: How the Hell did you get into our cave?"  
Edward stayed silent.  
"Looks like you get your wish," the male commented to the female – Dru – while dripping melted candle wax over his victim's chest. It burned, but he could take it. "Doesn't even make a sound. This is no ordinary human, that's for sure." To prove his point he put the flame directly onto Edward's skin, tracing a pattern from his chest down towards his groin. It was getting harder to lie still, and Edward tested the ropes, trying to hide what he was doing. The smell of burnt flesh was getting stronger.  
"Pretty," the female cooed. "Painted with blood and heat and pain and flesh."  
"Only for you, pet." The male gave her a long kiss before continuing.  
"Spiiike?" Following the burn pattern with her hand, she laid her head on Edward's chest and looked up at the other vampire.  
"Yes, luv?" he asked, completely under her power.  
"Make me a picture?"  
"Anything you want."

†-†-†

He didn't know how long it had been. Probably not as long as he thought; when tortured every moment seemed like an eternity. The vampires hadn't done anything permanent yet, and he had been able to keep his mouth shut. Well, except for the occasional scream. He had, however, rubbed his wrists raw trying to get loose from the ropes. That had amused them to no end. When he started bleeding, they had licked the blood off, one wrist each.

Now the male was playing with a box of nails that had been brought to him. He picked one up and looked at it, turning it around with his fingers.  
"Do you know why they call me Spike?" he asked, conversationally. Edward didn't answer, but the female looked up from the scratches she were making on his chest and laughed. She'd told him that she was drawing a dog, and that was when he became certain that she was absolutely, screamingly insane.  
"You see, I used to torture my victims with railroad spikes. But nowadays spikes like that are_so _hard to find."  
Slowly, he lowered the nail, point down, towards Edward's upper right arm.  
"Besides," he continued, "The nails will leave you alive longer."  
With that, he pushed down and drove the nail as far into the arm as it could go. Gritting his teeth, Edward bit down on another scream and the female huffed. Putting her head on his chest she shook her finger at him.  
"Rrruff! Such a bad, bad puppy."  
She looked up at the other vampire, pouting.  
"He doesn't want to scream for mummy."  
The male bent down to kiss her forehead.  
"Don't worry, luv. I'll make him scream."  
He picked up another nail.  
"I _do_wish I had a nail gun, though…"

†-†-†

More time passed. The world had grown distant and hazy, and the nails burned and froze when he tried to move his arms. Some of them grated on bone. The two vampires were having what they had termed a 'lunch break', their victim now unconscious and near death. He still hadn't said anything, out of sheer stubbornness, mostly. And although he knew that his silence wouldn't last much longer, somehow it didn't seem so important anymore. He really _didn't_know how he'd ended up in a cave full of vampires, but he didn't think they'd believe him. And even if they did, it didn't mean they'd leave him alone. Or kill him any faster, for that matter.

"What do we do next?" the female asked. The male smiled and kissed her.  
"We torture him to death, what else?"  
"But later…"  
She put her head on his shoulder, looking up at the sky.  
"Later, pet?"  
"The stars are singing…" Her hand moved gracefully through the air. "They whisper promises about my naughty daddy."  
The male tensed, and Edward tried to concentrate. Any change in the situation might benefit him, if he was ready to take advantage of it.  
"Angel? What about him?"  
Giggling, she nipped Spike's neck.  
"I know where he i-is," she sing-songed. "The devil is breathing… pulling him in. It's getting closer."  
"What is, my sweet?" he growled playfully. It seemed to Edward that he'd been completely forgotten by both vampires, and he had no objections.  
"The time to make me better…"  
The male grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Hard. She moaned.  
"When? Where?"  
She giggled again, and Edward shifted restlessly. The noise shouldn't sound like that… as if it echoed inside his skull. Blood loss, perhaps?  
"Soon. Very soon now…"  
The voice faded to a whisper. Then everything went black.

In the cave, a faint draft in the air made Spike turn around. The bed was empty, ropes dangling from the headboard.  
"Hey! Where'd he go?"

†-†-†

Anita wasn't prepared for the shock she got when she walked through her bedroom door that evening.  
"Edward!"  
He was on her bed, naked and half dead. There were what seemed to be nails embedded in his arms and chest. When he heard her voice he lifted his head – or tried to lift it.  
"…Anita?"  
"God, Edward, what happened?"  
He made a sound that might have been a laugh.  
"You wouldn't believe me…"  
And looking into his eyes, Anita knew he was right.


End file.
